


The Mark of Envy

by thedemonschild



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi arrives just in time, Marking, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sleep be damned I will finish this, slight watersports, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic contains semi graphic descriptions of rape/non con situations as well as Levi breaking the offender's neck. The last chapter is also a lemon/smut chapter with an optional watersports ending.If any of this makes you uncomfortable then please DO NOT READ THIS FIC.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Those who are only came here for the Levi x MC smut should make their way to chapter 3 which also has a watersports ending in the 4th chapter ;)

You had liked Leviathan a long time. There was something about the nerdy otaku that endeared him to you. It could be that before you came here you hadn’t been the most outgoing girl in the world and tended to hole up in your room much like him. It could be the way his eyes lit up when you asked him about the new manga he was reading or the way he blushed every time you so much as smiled at him.

Whatever the case was, you had definitely fallen for the Admiral of Hell’s Navy. The only problem was, you were pretty sure he didn’t feel the same way. The demon seemed to only see you as a best friend and nothing more. It made you sad and you couldn’t help the pang in your chest when he flashed that cute grin at you and told you how much he loved you as a friend. That last part always hurt. The words constantly echoed in your mind long after he’d said them and quite frankly you were sick of it.

This morning you decided to skip walking with Levi to R.A.D. You got up early and hastily ate breakfast before he’d even walked into the dining room. Lucifer had given you a rather strange look as you hurried past him to the door but decided against asking. It was pretty clear to everyone except Leviathan that you were into him and even though they were definitely jealous (envious?) there was a silent agreement between the 6 of them that whatever/whoever made you happy made them happy.

You hurried to the school and made your way to the classroom, stopping in the hall outside. You were at least an hour early and not many people were around to talk to. You took out your D.D.D and began mindlessly scrolling through Devilgram. Pictures of Asmodeus in various outfits filled your screen with the occasional photo of Mammon secretly photographing Satan reading or Beel and Belphie hanging out. You switched pages and looked quickly at Leviathan’s page. Though he posted a lot you tried not to go to his page often. The way you became immersed in the pictures of him and all the posts not only made you imagine exactly what face he was making and the tone of his voice when he said it but also made you feel a bit strange. You felt like you were invading his privacy, that there was a part of him you shouldn’t touch lest you fall further for him. Of course, your rational mind knew this was complete and utter nonsense, it was public for a reason. Still though…

Your thoughts were interrupted by a figure in your peripheral vision. You figured that whoever it was, was just passing by you with no ill intentions. Pretty much everyone knew you by now and knew that the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins protected you fiercely. This guy however, was clearly either stupid or arrogant.

“Hey there, beautiful. What say you and I go somewhere and have a little fun?” The words made you raise your eyes from your D.D.D. You then put your head down again, figuring he’d take the hint. “Sorry, not interested.” Your answer was short and sweet and anyone with half a brain in their head would have taken that has the hint to move along. This guy however…

“Aww, don’t be like that. You and I could have an amazing time. I’ve been told my tail has a rather magic touch to it.” You sighed and put your D.D.D back in your purse and put your hands on your hips in annoyance. Occasionally you did have to stand your ground when one of the lords wasn’t in your direct proximity. You hoped that the demon in front of you didn’t hear the beating of your heart. “Can demons smell fear?” You questioned in your head.

You looked him up and down. The guy wasn’t much to look at. Average build with small horns on his forehead, reddish skin and clearly a wannabe tough guy. He was probably dared into doing this you thought. Still though, he was starting to make you rather uncomfortable and you glared at him, contemplating your next move.

The demon leered back at you and the way his eyes swept your figure made your skin prickle uneasily. It was like he was undressing you with his eyes. You gave him one last disdainful look and began to walk away only to feel a sharp tug on your wrist. He was definitely strong and pulled on you none too gently as you fell into his chest.

“Listen girly, my girlfriend dumped me two weeks ago and I’m horny as fuck. You’re coming with me one way or another.” “Get the fuck off of me! You have no right to touch me!” Anger clouded your gaze but you were sure that he could definitely see the fear in your eyes.

He chuckled darkly and spun you around to face the wall. Icy terror dripped down your spine, heightening your senses to what was going on in back of you. Every instinct in you was telling you to run and _get the hell out of the situation._ The demon must have been anticipating that you’d bolt because he kept a firm grip on your arms with one hand as you heard the clinking of metal and a zipper behind you.

For a split second you were paralyzed with fear until you felt your panties yanked down to your ankles. You screamed. As loud and as desperately as you could before a hand was clamped over your mouth and you felt something nudging between your legs insistently.

You had just accepted that this was going to happen, that there was no way out when the demon in back of you made a startled noise and then a choked gasp. You heard a click and suddenly he was on the ground, pants around his ankles and unmoving. You looked but no breath came from him. He was dead.

You noticed a growing puddle beneath you and realized you had wet yourself in fear. There were shoes in the puddle you noticed and your eyes trailed upwards to meet a flashing orange gaze clouded with anger and hatred.

“L-levi?” You gasped out. The terror was still evident in your voice and you had begun to shake violently. Wordlessly he grabbed your hand. You noticed he was in his demon form but what scared you were his eyes. They held a murderous glint while his features were stony and emotionless. The soft, bashful otaku you knew and loved was nowhere to be found in the demon in front of you and this terrified you almost as much as the previous one had.

Still though, you reminded yourself that this was Levi, your best friend. Regardless of his current look he had saved you and even killed the guy in the process. You were jerked from your thoughts as you were swiftly lifted off your feet and into Levi’s arms. You looked at him carefully but he still wore the same grave expression. It looked almost haunted, like there was something in this situation that had triggered him into completely losing control.

Leaving the dead demon behind he began to walk slowly down the hall with you in his arms, careful not to jostle you too much. When you were close to the entrance he seemed to relax slightly though his expression hadn’t changed and he remained silent.

In the entrance the other brothers were making their way into the building unaware of what had transpired. “Father, this exam today is going to kill me! I studied like an hour last night!” the others sniggered at Mammon’s groan before he stopped in his tracks. They followed his gaze to Levi and you. Immediately they were on high alert, nothing had triggered their brother into such a state in centuries. His appearance now made the time you upset him in the TSL quiz look like a joke.

“Leviathan?” Lucifer stepped forward cautiously. He knew that when Leviathan got like this he could be just as formidable as Beelzebub, his lack of brute strength compensated for with his reptilian grace and cunning.

“Move.” The words uttered shocked the brothers. No one, NO ONE ever said such a thing to Lucifer as it was basically a death wish. Lucifer though was taking in your appearance and seemed as stunned as the others. Nothing threw Lucifer for a loop but he was truly concerned as Leviathan made his way past him.

He reached out to grasp Leviathan’s shoulder with the intent to swivel him around to ask what in the name of Diavolo was going on but his hand was slapped away by his tail with a hiss. Lucifer stood rooted to the spot. Leviathan just _hissed_ at him. He was too concerned to be angry but looking at your figure curled tightly in Levi’s arms he decided against pursuing the matter further.

He knew Levi wouldn’t injure you, that much was clear by the tender way he was grasping you and the look in his eyes that Lucifer instantly recognized from so long ago. The look in his eyes was the look he’d worn when they fought for Lillith. A quiet burning determination to protect what was dear to him. The others must have recognized it as well because they parted to let him pass without a word.

“Is this wise? He looks like he just murdered someone” Asmo said quietly. Lucifer’s eyes were still glued to the retreating figure of his brother. “I think he did.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leviathan brought you into the house without a word or any regard for the fact that your skirt was still dripping with cooled urine. He had maintained a steady gaze the entire walk home and you were still too scared to break the silence.

Wordlessly, he brought you to his room and set you gently on his bed and went to the bathroom. You heard the sound of a tap being turned and water rushing into his tub. You had never even been in Levi’s bathroom (“Use your own bathroom, I don’t want normie cooties in mine!”) but that wasn’t important now.

He came back a few minutes later and looked you up and down almost as if checking to make sure everything about you was as he left it. You moved to stand but he scooped you up with the care of one of his prized Ruri-chan figurines and brought you into the bathroom.

You blushed as he carefully began to peel the clothes from your body. His gaze though never faltered and there wasn’t so much as a blush on his cheeks as he worked. You realized that this truly wasn’t the Leviathan you were used to. This scared you to no end.

He must have finally regained enough sense to realize your fear because he turned his gaze up to you. His molten orange gaze softened a bit when he looked at you though his voice was gravelly when he spoke. “Did I scare you?” The question was so soft you could barely hear but it was obvious from the guilty look that crossed his features what he had said.

“I…I’m ok, Levi.” Your voice was equally horse but for a different reason. Upon speaking you began to feel the rawness of your throat from screaming.

He looked at you steadily then looked away. “I’m so fucking sorry, MC…I saw him. I saw him walk up to you but I wanted to make sure before I…” He trailed off and looked at the ground.

You found yourself more at ease now and ran your fingers lightly through his hair. His gaze flicked upwards to your face and a soft smile replaced the fearful one you’d been holding since the school.

“Thank you, Levi. Thank you for saving me. Without you I can’t imagine…” The truth was, you could imagine. Vividly. The thing you had never told anyone was this hadn’t been the first time something like this had happened to you. No one knew. Not the police, not your parents, not even Levi. Though you could feel that he seemed to know what was running through your mind.

Even if he did though he didn’t say anything. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” You looked around the spacious room, seafoam green curtains framed a huge bath big enough for three or four people. You realized that Leviathan probably had this bath special to him because of his love of water. The walls were dotted with live fish swimming behind crystal clear glass and it made you feel as though you were under water.

You were pulled from your thoughts as you felt a hand gently guide you to the tub. Looking down, you realized that Leviathan was wrapped in only a towel in an obvious attempt to make you more comfortable given the day’s events.

He slowly guided you into the water which went up to your chest, covering it. The water smelled slightly of the ocean but was as clear as regular bathwater and obviously not salty***.

Leviathan began to gently and meticulously wash you first starting with your back, lifting your arms to clean underneath and washed your hair with a tenderness you never thought he would show you.

When he came to your chest and lower, he lifted his gaze to yours in a silent question. You stood, careful not to slip and looked away as he went about cleaning the rest of you. Nothing about it was sexual and he didn’t even blush once. You could tell his mind was still elsewhere.

After he was done he quickly washed himself and wrapped a fluffy towel about you careful to include all of your hair into the second one so you wouldn’t drip and get cold. He rose from the bath himself and wrapped a fresh towel around his waist and began to dry you first, again with the tenderness of one caring for something delicate and breakable.

With the bath done, he led you back into his room and pulled back the covers of his bed. He saw you pause. “I can go get you some pajamas if you’d like. Or you can wear something of mine.” Your heart nearly melted at the careful softness of his voice. You got into his bed nude and motioned for him to join you.

He was obviously starting to calm down and go back to his normal self because he blushed and quickly pulled the covers over the both of you.

His next statement though shocked you. “MC…I want to mark you.” His words were simple but a blush rose to his cheeks as he said it. You gaped then closed your mouth once you realized you looked like Henry 2.0.

Even though he was clearly flustered, Leviathan pressed on determinedly. “When I saw that guy touching you…I couldn’t deal with it. I couldn’t even think straight and I felt my sin overpower me. I couldn’t handle the very thought of him touching what’s _mine.”_ His last word came out as a low growl and a fresh blush covered his cheeks as he looked away realizing what he’d said.

You were sure you had somehow misheard him but your heart was beating wildly and you forced yourself to confirm his words. “Yours?” You voice raised in a question and his eyes didn’t meet yours. He hesitated for a fraction of a second then seemed to make up his mind. “Close your eyes.” The soft command had you instantly obeying and you felt a gentle press on your lips as they closed. Your eyes flew open momentarily until you realized that finally, FINALLY he was kissing you and they slipped closed in bliss.

Once he broke from you he looked you in the eyes directly “was that ok?” You could hear the uncertainty in his voice and decided to answer in a more convincing way. “Close your eyes.” Immediately he shut them and you pressed your lips against his, moving them gently until he let out a small moan.

He broke apart from you immediately stuttering out an apology that he couldn’t get out fast enough. “I…I’m so sorry, MC… Father… After what just happened you must think I’m so awful and perverted…” He began to go into a self-depreciating rant when you held up a hand to stop him. “Levi, it’s ok. I’ve… Wanted this for so long… I’m so happy you feel how I do.” You laid down gently next to him and whispered softly into his ear “I love you, Leviathan. Please, make love to me. Mark me and make me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I live in RI where the water is salty as frick and I realized after I wrote this that not everyone’s water is salty and there might be some confusion depending where you live XD


	3. Lemon (Non-Watersports Version)

His eyes blew wide for a split second before he smiled softly down at you. A purr rumbled in his throat and he kissed you again, this time deeper than before. Your lips met and slotted together perfectly as if meant to be.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, gentle kisses turning gradually more passionate until he led your hand under the covers while cupping your face with his other hand.

You wasted no time in fondling his already hardening length and gasped softly. He was _big_. He let out a soft sigh as you finally touched him. He’d wanted this for so long but never had the courage to act upon his desires. Now that he had voiced his feelings and knew you reciprocated them, he felt more at ease.

He gently trailed a hand to your breast and gave a look asking for permission to continue. You nodded and your eyes slipped closed as he began to knead your mounds before slipping a pert bud into his mouth and slowly swirling his tongue around it.

He continued lapping at one then the other using his free hand to softly pinch the other bud and roll it in his fingers. His tongue laved at your nips until you were squirming slightly under his ministrations, mashing your thighs together in an effort to get some friction.

He smiled down at you and kissed you deeply again. There was no battle for dominance and you instantly let him explore your mouth as he lapped at your lower lip asking for entrance.

He too had begun to squirm and was fully aroused to the point that you felt some precum slipping down his length onto your hand as you slowly pumped him.

Your moans melted into each other until he removed your hand from his cock. He moved the covers and slid down your stomach, kissing and licking from your neck to your crotch. Once he was at his destination, he licked his lips hungrily before catching your hands in his and entwining your fingers as he began to lap at his prize.

The moans you were letting out only spurred him further, his own cock oozing precum into a sticky puddle on the bed. He absolutely refused to touch himself until he had satisfied you at least once. You grasped his horns noting that he had transformed back as his tongue laved at your clit before diving into your sopping sex. You moaned loud enough that had anyone else been home they would’ve easily heard as you felt your first orgasm approaching.

Leviathan began to lick you more eagerly, trying to get you to your climax. “L-levi…I’m…If you keep doing that I’m gonna−” You cut off your words with a small scream as he sucked the stiff nub or your clit into his mouth and you came, bowing your back towards the celestial realm.

He eagerly lapped you through your orgasm and when he pulled away there were still juices on his chin. He kissed you happily and you moaned again tasting yourself on his lips. Finally, your attention turned to his forgotten cock and he let out a loud groan as you experimentally licked the tip. He tasted good you decided and you began to slowly bob you head down his length to get it slick with saliva before you made him gasp by taking him into your throat.

“Mmm…Ahh…M-MC…So…so good…” He was a moaning mess and all he could do was weakly warn you as his climax approached. “Ohhhhh, MC…G-gonna…Gonna…Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ He squirted his warm load into your mouth and you sucked greedily until you had milked him dry.

He carefully flipped you over so that he was on top and you noticed he was already hard again at the prospect of the main event. “MC…I need to warn you, it will hurt when I mark you…” You smiled up at him and touched his face lovingly “I know…I’m ready, my love.”

That was all the confirmation he needed as he positioned himself at your soaking entrance and began to press in. As desperate as he was, he wasn’t going to risk injuring you because he was hasty. He also began to feel the press of his other desperation that he had been holding in specifically for the coming event.

You both moaned heavily as he fully sheathed himself into you up to the hilt, bottoming out with a pleasure filled groan.

His loving making was just as you’d dreamed, soft and gentle with every movement conveying the both of your feelings. He slowly dragged his cock out of you only to push back in causing the both of you to begin to moan. He seemed almost hesitant until you urged him on “L-leviathan…Faster…Mmm, please.” Your words spurred him to begin thrusting faster and he put your legs on his shoulders to go deeper causing you to scream in pleasure. He began pushing into you faster with you meeting his thrusts eagerly until the sound of your hips and his slamming together filled the room.

You could feel he was reaching his limit as his dick was starting to pulse inside you and the look on his face was strained in a way you could tell he was holding back. You weren’t faring much better and began to pant. “Levi…I’m almost there…Please, I wanna come with you.” You laced your fingers together just as he screamed as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His warm cum spurting against your walls caused you to be pushed over the edge and you saw stars as you registered him pulling you into his lap and kissing you as he embraced you.

You felt such bliss until you felt his teeth biting into your skin of your shoulder. You cried out in pain but it was only for a second until he began to lave his tongue over the wound and kiss your tears away. He began to slow until the both of you were gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly.

He removed himself from you and you blushed at the feeling of his semen spilling onto the bed. He chuckled at the look on your face and lifted your gaze to his. He kissed you chastely this time and you felt the warmth of his body envelope yours. “I love you, MC. Thank you for being mine.”

You began to doze as he wrapped himself around you and held both of you together with his tail. You kissed his cheek gently. “No, thank you Levi. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Levi seems a bit OOC but the way I envision him I would need to write 40+ chapters to even put in a kiss scene ;)
> 
> Also I feel I greatly overused the word "gently" because I wanted to express how gentle things were, lol.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 (Alternate Piss Ending)

His eyes blew wide for a split second before he smiled softly down at you. A purr rumbled in his throat and he kissed you again, this time deeper than before. Your lips met and slotted together perfectly as if meant to be.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, gentle kisses turning gradually more passionate until he led your hand under the covers while cupping your face with his other hand.

You wasted no time in fondling his already hardening length and gasped softly. He was _big_. He let out a soft sigh as you finally touched him. He’d wanted this for so long but never had the courage to act upon his desires. Now that he had voiced his feelings and knew you reciprocated them, he felt more at ease.

He gently trailed a hand to your breast and gave a look asking for permission to continue. You nodded and your eyes slipped closed as he began to knead your mounds before slipping a pert nipple into his mouth and slowly swirling his tongue around it.

He continued lapping at one then the other using his free hand to softly pinch the other bud and roll it in his fingers. His tongue laved at your quickly hardening nipples until you were squirming slightly under his ministrations, mashing your thighs together in an effort to get some friction.

He smiled down at you and kissed you deeply again. There was no battle for dominance and you instantly let him explore your mouth as he lapped at your lower lip asking for entrance.

He too had begun to squirm and was fully aroused to the point that you felt some precum slipping down his length onto your hand as you slowly pumped him.

Your moans melted into each other until he removed your hand from his cock. He moved the covers and slid down your stomach, kissing and licking from your neck to your crotch. Once he was at his destination, he licked his lips hungrily before catching your hands in his and entwining your fingers as he began to lap at his prize.

The moans you were letting out only spurred him on further, his own cock oozing precum into a sticky puddle on the bed. He absolutely refused to touch himself until he had satisfied you at least once. You grasped his horns noting in the back of your mind that he had transformed back as his tongue laved at your clit before diving into your sopping sex. You moaned loud enough that had anyone else been home they would’ve easily heard as you felt your first orgasm approaching.

Leviathan began to lick you more eagerly, trying to get you to your climax. “L-levi…I’m…If you keep doing that I’m gonna−” You cut off your words with a small scream as he sucked the stiff nub of your clit into his mouth and you came, bowing your back towards the celestial realm.

He eagerly lapped you through your orgasm and when he pulled away there were still juices on his chin. He kissed you happily and you moaned again tasting yourself on his lips. Finally, your attention turned to his forgotten cock and he let out a loud groan as you experimentally licked the tip. He tasted good you decided and you began to slowly bob you head down his length to get it slick with saliva before you made him gasp by taking him into your throat.

You set a steady pace going up and down his length occasionally gagging as you worked your throat around him. “Mmm… Ahh… M-MC… So… so good…” He was a moaning mess and all he could do was weakly warn you as his climax approached. “Ohhhhh, MC…G- gonna… Gonna… Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ You felt liquid hit the back of your throat as he squirted his warm load into your mouth and you sucked greedily until you had milked him dry.

He carefully flipped you over so that he was on top and you noticed he was already hard again at the prospect of the main event. “MC… I need to warn you, it will hurt when I mark you…” You smiled up at him and touched his face lovingly “I know. I’m ready, love.”

That was all the confirmation he needed as he positioned himself at your soaking entrance and began to press in. As desperate as he was, he wasn’t going to risk injuring you because he was being hasty. You both moaned heavily as he fully sheathed himself into you up to the hilt, bottoming out with a pleasure filled groan.

His loving making was just as you’d dreamed, soft and gentle, every movement conveying the feelings coursing through both of you in a wordless conversation. He slowly dragged his cock out of you only to push back in causing the both of you to begin to moan. He seemed almost hesitant until you urged him on “L-leviathan…Faster… Mmm, please baby.”

The use of his full name spurred him to begin thrusting faster and he put your legs on his shoulders to go deeper causing you to scream in pleasure. He began pushing into you faster with you meeting his thrusts eagerly until the sound of your hips and his slamming together filled the room.

You could feel that he was reaching his limit as his dick was starting to pulse inside you and the look on his face was strained in a way you could tell he was holding back. You weren’t faring much better and began to pant. “Levi… I’m almost there… Please, I wanna come with you.” You laced your fingers together just as he let out a half moan half growl as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His warm cum spurting against your walls caused you to be pushed over the edge and you saw stars as you registered him pulling you into his lap and kissing you as the two of you rode out your orgasms.

You felt such bliss until you felt his teeth biting into your skin of your shoulder. You cried out in pain as his fangs broke the skin but it was only for a second until he began to lap his tongue over the wound and kiss your tears away. He began to slow until the both of you were gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly.

He removed himself from you and you blushed at the feeling of his semen spilling onto the bed. He chuckled at the look on your face and lifted your gaze to his.

He chuckled at the look on your face. “MC, I’m about to get the bed sooo much wetter.” He stood on his knees and you realized what he was about to do. You had about five seconds before you moaned as he released a hot stream of urine onto you. He was marking what was his in the most primal way and you _adored_ it. Urine splashed heavily against your chest as you took in the heady scent of his piss. He was moaning hard having saved up everything for you since he hadn’t pissed since leaving the house this morning. It felt absolutely heavenly. Finally, his stream spurted and stopped leaving you (and the bed) absolutely soaked. His scent was all over you and you couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling.

Finished, he flopped down next to you with a heavy sigh, gazing at you as if in awe until snapping back to reality. “Let’s get you back in the bath, love.” The word rolled off his tongue with ease and before you could give it proper recognition he scooped you up for another trip to the bathroom, kissing you gently as he walked.

After the bath you both snuggled under the now clean sheets (he’d excused himself to clean them earlier). You began to doze as he wrapped himself around you and held the two of you together with his tail. He kissed your cheek gently. “MC? Thank you for being mine. You responded with a small giggle, finally content. “No, thank you Levi. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Levi seems a bit OOC but the way I envision him I would need to write 40+ chapters to even put in a kiss scene ;)
> 
> Also I feel I greatly overused the word "gently" because I wanted to express how gentle things were, lol.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!!!!


End file.
